The present invention relates to tool holders having a pocket for removably mounting a cutting insert. In such tool holders, it is desirable to be able to firmly clamp the cutting insert to the tool holder during cutting operations, and when the cutting insert becomes worn, to be able to allow the operator to quickly and efficiently remove and replace the cutting insert.
Various tool holders are known in the prior art, such as, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,553, 3,555,786, 3,354,526, 3,331,116 and various others. Most of the various tool holders of the prior art have heads on the pin for engagement with the insert, with the other end of the pins being fully threaded such that, upon advancement of the threaded pin, bending or tilting of the pin causes the head of the pin to engage the cutting insert. In these examples, when the pin is fully threaded on one end, several rotations of the pin are sometimes required before the insert is clamped properly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a locking pin for an insert receiving tool holder that is simple, efficient, and provides a proper clamping action with a minimum of operator movement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a less expensive, novel and efficient locking arrangement for insert receiving tool holders.